


cherry street

by merelywren (mrflannery)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic, Finally Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrflannery/pseuds/merelywren
Summary: That was one of his favorite things about their life now; getting to watch his brother. Just for the hell of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Complete self indulgence. I wanted to see them happy and whole so that's what I did. Do you know how hard it is to find fic like that? Please, if anyone knows of some fun/happy/romantic fics send them my way! *grabby hands*

The street turned to gravel just past the church. The only church in the small town, nestled deep in the heart of Iowa. There were only two houses on the small stretch of road, both surrounded by farm land; a well loved two story farm house and barn, cows roaming around out back, and further on down a modest sized single story home with a machine shop to the side. 

The first time the brothers drove down that road, Dean moaning over a sudden craving for cherry pie, they had slowed to a stop at the driveway to the house, both hit by a sense of peace they hadn't expected to find when they first starting hunting for a home. Something permanent. Something that was theirs. 

When they moved in and their only neighbors from down the street came to welcome them, all smiles and gifting them with a cherry pie baked to perfection; they knew, instantly, that they had made the right choice. 

Sam pulled into their little gravel driveway just past lunchtime, staying to the right and heading to Dean’s garage where he knew his brother would be. Sam had left him snoozing away in bed that morning when he had headed into town to run a few errands and grab them both lunch. Sam knew he’d be out working in the garage this late into the morning, and sure enough, when Sam parked the impala off to the side in her designated spot, he could see Deans boots sticking out from under the car he was currently working on.

Sam snatched the bag of sandwiches from the seat beside him and headed into the garage, putting the bag down on the workbench off to the left before leaning back against the edge with his hands in his pockets, legs crossed at his ankles as he settled in to watch his brother work.

That was one of his favorite things about their life now; getting to _watch_ his brother. Just for the hell of it. Not because of a threat, not because he was sick or his life was in danger, but just because he enjoys watching him. Likes seeing his hands at work, enjoys the little crease in his brow over a difficult engine. And the honest contentment that settles those creases on his face when in bed early in the morning as the sun is rising and Sam along with it. Looking to his right and seeing his brother there, always. Wasting time just watching his brother was never a luxury he had in the past. But now, he swallowed up hours doing just that. 

So standing there in the garage watching his brothers feet peak out from beneath his current job, one foot tapping to the beat of _Saturday Night Special_ , was nothing but satisfying to Sam.

Twenty minutes passed without a fuss before Dean finally put his feet flat on the ground and pulled himself out from under the car, sitting up and smirking at the sight of Sam just standing there pleased as could be. Getting up from the creeper, pulling his shop cloth from his back pocket and wiping his hands free of some grease, he sauntered over to his brother.

With his white shirt streaked dirty, Dean looked like he stepped right out of a 50’s bad boy wet dream and Sam soaked it right up, eyes traveling lazily over every part of the man coming his way.

“Hey Sammy,” he said, low and husky, stepping right up into Sam’s space, swinging one leg over Sam’s thighs to straddle his stretched out legs, nestling their hips up tight together.

Half reflex and half need, Sam pulled his hands out from his pockets and cupped his palms around Deans hips tugging him up just that bit higher.

“Missed you this morning,” he continued, tossing the cloth to the side and sliding his hands up Sam’s chest to knead at his shoulders.

“I know. Same. But I needed to run to town to mail those protection bags out. I got you your favorite sandwich though, to make up for it. And maybe a slice of pie,” Sam teased, and leaned his head close to his brothers till their noses touched.

“Mmm, forgiven,” Dean hummed and sealed his lips to Sam's for the first time that morning, not counting the one Sam gave him before he left at 7 when he was half asleep.

This was another favorite of Sam’s; the way affection came so easy to them here in their home, out from under the thumb of demons and the evil that had sucked their souls away for so many years.

Here, in the life they worked so hard to build for themselves, they could be as open and honest as they wanted without fear. Being close, getting up in each other’s space just because they could was something they reveled in. They spent so many years together in close courters because they didn’t have a choice and it had gotten stifling at times, too much and tensions too high. But the moment they realized they had space to do what they wanted, whenever they wanted, and away from the other seemed to shake loose those tensions and made being close and together something they craved and sought out. They could drift around the space of their home and property and come right back to each other every time. 

Physical affection was just a new, better, way for them to express how much the other meant. Dying for each other was no longer the defining sacrifice in their everyday life.

That first kiss of the day turned into two, both slow and easy, Dean breathing a little heavier by the time their lips parted and fell back together.

“Don’t like waking up with you already gone,” he said right to Sam’s lips. Sam soothing him with a quiet _I know_ murmured back.

Sam couldn’t quiet the movement of his hands along the curves of Dean’s hips, this thumbs sneaking up under his shirt to skim along the hot line of skin it found underneath. He ran his hands down Dean’s thighs and back, moving up to cup his ass, lifting just slightly to rub them together making Dean’s breath catch.

“Yeah,” Sam drew out long, breath hot at Dean’s throat now, latching on under his jaw.

They rutting there together up against the work bench, Dean reaching down after a few more minutes, too impatient and needy to let it drag out, his hands getting caught and fumbled together with Sam's as he reached down at the same time, laughing at each other quietly. It was quick and desperate and full of little huffs of intermittent laughter, and joy, _so much joy_ , and _Rush_ singing on in the background about working 9 to 5.

They couldn’t stop their lips from connecting again and again as they both tried to catch their breathes, eyes shining and mischievous as they gazed at the other from a scant inch away. Their bellies were a mess, shirts rucked up and jeans hastily pushed down. Dean reached behind Sam for a somewhat clean shop rag and tried to clean them both up the best he could while Sam pulled their pants back up, zipping carefully and righting their shirts again. All the while grinning at his brother.

After throwing the rag to the side Dean combed his fingers through Sam’s hair a few times, settling finally at the back of his neck, pulling just so till their foreheads rested together.

“Did I hear something about pie?” he asked and Sam threw his head back and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, rec me some awesome happy fic please. Also, I wrote more for this story that I might post later if I'm satisfied with it. Domestic!fic for the win.


End file.
